Its always complicated
by cruz29
Summary: Sequel to Iced Black Tea Lemonade Sweatened. Emma and Regina's relations shif has bossomed into a cohesive partnership, but when a person from Emma's past comes back into the picture. Will their relationship survive? g!p story I do not own OUAT I just own the story
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys the 1st chapter to my new story if you have not read my first story please check it out! Enjoy and review please.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

_**Emma**_

"Babe get up," Emma moaned in annoyance. "No, it's your turn Emma," Regina pushed her with her legs off the bed causing Emma to land on the floor with a loud thud.

"What the hell!" Emma sat up on the floor glaring at a snickering Regina.

"Your children are up and it's your turn to deal with them," Emma groaned.

"Fine, but you will be doing that thing I like tonight." Regina just hummed as she burrowed deeper into the covers. Emma stood up adjusted herself in her briefs before peeing brushing her teeth then finding her children in their room.

After three-year Emma and Regina had finally decided to move in with each other. The living situation was only five months old, but Emma could not be happier. They moved into Emma's guest house Killian had given her. Although they could afford their own place, they wanted to save some money to buy a home. They also thought it would best if they had a trial period with living with each other. That way they would not be invested in something as big as a house if the new living style didn't work. Mostly it was so they could get use to each other being around ninety percent of the time instead of the seventy percent they were used to.

So far Emma was ecstatic. She loved living with Regina and their kids. As a I teen Emma never thought she would ever want to have a family. The idea sounded like a ball and chain of burden. At the time she loved the freedom of doing what she wanted when she wanted, but that all changed. Regina changed that. Now she loved coming home from work to her amazing children and the love of her life. She loved eating dinner while Regina talked about her day. She loved watching movies and cuddling with her family. She loved putting her children to sleep then proceeding to THEIR room for quality time with her girl. Life was perfect.

"Ma!" Henry shouted as she entered the room. He sat on the floor in his blue briefs reading a book that he could not read. Henry was now three years old and a sheer bundle of energy. He looked just like Regina except his eyes they were just like Emma's.

"Ma Ma," Emma looked at her other son.

"Blayke!" Emma yelp in surprise. Her young son had somehow climbed on top of the dresser, but that was him. Blayke Kendrick a daredevil of a two-year-old. The boy was braver than most two-year-old children. He looked like Emma, but he had Regina's hair color. "What are you doing up there, dude." She gathered the boy up. "You could fall and break your neck."

"I tol' him not too. He didn't listen." Henry said still focused on his book.

"That was very smart of you Hen." She smiled at her son. "Have you gone potty yet?"

"Oh yeah," the small boy jumped up running out the room.

"Make sure you brush your teeth and put the seat down." She said to him. She shook her head at the sweet boy. "You little man need to learn to pee in the toilet," she tickled his sides listening to the loud giggle come from Blayke's mouth. She changed the little man's dipper and dressed him in shorts and superman shirt. She pulled out shorts and a Starwars shirt for Henry before heading to the kitchen to feed her two boys.

"Ma?" she looked at her Henry who patiently waited for his fruitloops. "Why I put the seat down?"

"Remember I told you how you boys are like ma where we have pee-pees and mommy doesn't." Henry nodded, "well mommy sits when she goes potty and we don't want her falling in right."

"GOD DAMN IT! HENRY!" Regina yelled from the bathroom.

"Oh yeah," Henry bashfully sunk into his seat.

"Oooo mom is going to get you." Emma teased her young son, "You better go apologize." She nodded her head to the bathroom. Henry slinked away putting on his best puppy dog face. Emma just chuckled before turning her attention to her other son. "Are those fruit loops yummy B?" the boy squealed as Emma tickled the boy's neck then placing a kiss on the top of his head.

A few minutes later Regina came out caring Henry in her arms wearing a large sleep shirt and leggings. Emma just watched as the beautiful mother put her first born down then greeted her youngest. She routinely walked over to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup.

"You know one of these days your staring is going to creep me out." Regina tease as she pretended to be focusing on her coffee.

"Mmm and when that day comes, I'll make sure to make it extra creepy," Emma walked over and kissed Regina, "Good morning woman."

"Except the unexpected toilet seat incident, it is a good morning," Regina winked. "Your mother is coming to pick up the kids, right?"

"She should be here any minute." At that moment there was a knock on the door, "it looks like she is here now."

"Good come find me in the shower when you have got rid of her." Regina sashayed off towards the bathroom. Instantly Emma felt her arousal in her briefs. Emma quickly walked to the door allowing the hurricane known as her mother whipped through their home.

"Emma honey, how are you? Are the boys ready?" The short woman walked past her daughter, "Hi my babies," she greeted each one. Eliciting cheers for her from the small boys. "Where is Regina?"

"In the shower." Emma gather the boys' back packs, "here you go kids."

"Oh, did you hear about Fred at the hardware store." Emma gently nudged her mother out the door.

"I have not heard about Fred, but can you tell me later I am running slightly late." She gave the boys a kiss good bye.

"Okay honey," her mother gave a quick kiss before leaving. Emma locked the door and quickly threw off her shirt. Opening the shower door Emma found Regina's naked body facing the spraying head. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina allowing her stiff cock to rub against the wet brunette's backside.

"I was wondering when you would join me." Regina moaned grinding into Emma.

"Fuck your beautiful," Emma grabbed Regina's left breast and used her right to firmly hold her throat.

"Em please," Regina whined. Emma slid her left hand slowly making her way to Regina's throbbing clit. After reaching her destination Emma's fingers made deliberate long circles. Regina gasped in pleasure as her hips moved in time with Emma's fingers. Emma skillfully maneuvered Regina up against the shower wall pressing her own roughly against the other. "Fuck me," Regina begged.

"With pleasure," Emma tugged herself twice to relieve some of her want before moving toward the soaking entrance. With one on firm push Emma entered Regina causing them to both moan out. "You are so tight and beautiful," Emma started thrusting slow, but steadily into her girlfriend.

"Aye baby yes," a long euphoric sound came from Regina's mouth. Emma started to pick up speed knowing Regina needed more. The sound their wet skin connecting filled the room. With a loud groan Regina tightened around Emma's hearty member.

"I'm not done with you yet." Emma pulled out repositioning them, so they were on the shower floor with Regina on top. This was her favorite position. Something about watching Regina take charge of both their releases was a turn on. Regina knowing what to do sat down Emma's thick shaft causing them both to moan in joint pleasure. "Fuck I love you," Emma grunted out as she leaned back watching. Regina slowly start riding up and down on Emma.

"I love you too," Regina gasped out. Emma grabbed Regina's breast squeezing them with every thrust. Regina picked her pace and connecting their lips. Emma got lost in the passion and lust of their kisses, she always did.

It had taken them awhile to get where they were in their relationship. There were many fights and sleepless nights. They even took an official break about 8 months into their relationship. It had killed Emma to be away from Regina. For the first month of their separation Emma sulked at how she had messed up the one relationship had ever wanted to be in. After a drunken night of begging and crying for Regina to take her back. Even though Regina had cried and agreed she missed her Regina still rejected her but had agreed to see a couple's therapist with Emma. The next month they had gotten back together. Now here they were in the shower making passionate love.

"Fuck Emma. You are always so big." Emma grunted at Regina's words. Emma felt herself getting close to cumming. She grabbed Regina's hips thrusting deeper into Regina's back wall. Causing Emma yell out in pleasure. "I'M CUMMING," Regina screamed. Felling Regina contracting tightly was enough to push Emma over the edge. Moaning Emma's seed shot into Regina over and over. After coming down Regina pulled Emma out of her but remained on her lap. "You are suck a good lover," Regina sighed.

"And you my love are the woman of my dreams," Emma kissed Regina.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is chapter two sorry for the delay i am currently working on three stories, this one, Queens and a third one that i'm thinking about publishing it on here. i actually am righting it on Wattpad but not as a SQ story, but I figure could bring it to this platform as a SQ story. its about a guy who falls for a drug dealer. if i did bring it her i would make it a gender bend story only cuz it would be easier to to convert. if you guys are interested let me know or check me out it out on Wattpad Royal: Instant Connection. Cool thank again guys for your support and as always enjoy and review. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Regina**_

"Since we are on the topic of new ideas to bring in revenue to the bar, I had this idea-" Regina held up her hand.

"I swear Ruby if your idea revolves around furries I will fire you." Everyone laughed. They were having their monthly meeting. Here they went over a briefing of the bar's finances, any up coming repairs or furry party that was quickly shut down by everyone in the bar.

"First off that idea was gold." Ruby rolled her eyes. "Besides that, wasn't my idea. I was thinking why don't we a singles night, but kind of like a speed dating/ meets auction. So basically, people would get to know certain single then we action off a date with that person."

"That actually isn't a bad idea." Someone piped up. Others started to agree excitedly, but everyone knew Regina had the last say.

"You know what," Regina smirked, "that is a decent idea, but we will have to work out some of the details."

"Yay!" Ruby cheered clapping her hands.

"Okay, Okay," Regina chuckled, "Does anyone else have any concerns or idea?" No one spoke up signaling the end of staff meeting. "Alright guys as always let me know if there is anything you need, and I will do my best to solve issues or whatever. Let's have a good month." Everyone dispersed either home or back to work. Regina walked back into her office to finish some paper work.

A few hours later Regina's phone alarm sounded causing her to jump. It was five o'clock meaning she had to pick up her sons from the daycare. Sighing Regina quickly finished up the spread sheet she had in front of her. Grabbed her purse and phone before locking up her office bidding the bar employees farewell for the evening.

Regina made the quick drive over to the boy's day care. Henry was able to conn his mother into take him and his brother to the park. Truthfully Regina did not mind she loved that her son's loved playing outside. An hour later Regina returned home to start dinner while her sons played. Emma got home about 6:30 and together as a family they sat down and ate dinner. Emma put the kids to bed while Regina did some homework. After Emma came to join Regina for some quality time with a simple kiss.

"I missed you today," Emma said sitting next to Regina on the couch. Regina smiled closing her laptop.

"Why miss Swan it sounds like you actually are fond of me," Regina teased.

"Fond is a weak choice of words," Emma leaned over kissing Regina. This was their lives, and both loved it. The kiss started to get heated. Regina could not help the loud moan that came from her mouth. Emma leaned them back so that way she was on the bottom and Emma was on top. Emma started grinding into Regina's hot core. "You are so hot gorgeous," Emma said pulling away from the kiss and reconnecting her lips to the brunette's neck. Regina started thrusting her hips into Emma's now stiff member. Emma slid her hand into Regina's sleeping shorts rubbing on the outside of her moist underwear.

The moment was broken when the sound of Emma's phone started blaring in the background. "Ignore it." Regina moan Emma nodded continuing her ministrations, but Emma's phone kept ringing nonstop.

"Fuck," Emma growled getting off Regina.

"Don't," Regina pleads frustrated.

"I have to or else my phone will not shut up." Regina just groaned. "Hello," Emma snapped at the caller as she adjusted her shorts. "I'm sorry what?...No… but she was fine the other day….yeah I'll catch a flight out as soon as I can…Oh how is he doing?...yeah okay thanks for calling me mom." Emma hung up the phone and rubbed her face.

"Is everything alright?" Regina asked sitting up.

"My Grandmother had a stroke."

"Oh my god Emma. Is she okay?" Regina stood up rushing to her side.

"Yes and no. She is alive but the doctors recommend she not live alone anymore. So, me and dad are going down there to bring her here to live with mom and dad." Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's curvy waste. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck.

"Everything will be ok babe."

**Emma **

Emma and her father knocked on the door of her grandmother's house. A minute later the front door opened and a dark hairs woman around Emma's age. Emma realized she knew this girl.

"Sarah? What are you doing in my grandmother's house?"

"I live here. Well until she is moved."

"Oh."

"Sarah has been an unofficial nurse/house companion for a few years now." Her father raised an eye brow. "How do you guys know each other?"

"We hung out when I lived here."

"Yeah it's a small town. Come in she is waiting for you." Emma and her father go inside. They great her grandmother who is still lamenting having to move her life. Emma could sympathize with her, but she agreed with her father's decision to move her closer to them.

She also felt the awkwardness of Sarah being in the house. They were friends and had fun with each other. In fact, Emma considered Sarah a good friend. They weren't anything serious though and it was never like they ever wanted to be in a relationship with each other. Something about this current situation was weird. Something that was not being said but needed too. Two hours later Sarah stood up from the kitchen table.

"Could you come with me Em," the attractive woman stood. For a second Emma remembered why she was physically attracted to her.

"Uh sure," Emma stood from her chair. Following Sarah out the house. They didn't say anything as they made their way down the dirt road. "Um where are we going."

"I have some news Em and I want to tell you about it." The dark-haired girl shoved her hands nervously into her pockets when they reached the end of the road "I don't know. How to tell you this at all and I fear what you are going to say and think."

"Just tell me." A white dodge van with a daycare add on it. Emma paid to much mind to the vehicle as it pulled up beside them.

"Hi Sarah," a woman in a t-shirt and jeans jumped out. "Alek was great today." The woman pulled the door open and a little boy in a baseball shirt and blue shorts jumped out.

"MOMMY," the little boy yelled running full speed at his now bent over mother. Emma's breathe caught in her chest. This little boy had dark hair like his mother and his mother's Latin skin color. But… Emma caught the little boy's dimpled chin and green eyes they were hers. Sarah stood up after greeting her son.

"Emma this is your son."

Emma was pacing outside. After finding out she had a son a little younger that Henry she had a quiet freak out. She was such a moron and had not realized how irresponsible she had been. Regina was going to kill her then bring her back to life kill her again then bring her back and leave her. The squeak of door caught her attention. Her father came outside to check on her.

"Hey, are you okay," Emma instantly had unshed tears threatening to fall. Her father wrapped her up in his arms and she just cried. After a few minutes Emma was able to compose herself. He had seen Alek and knew he was his grandson just by looking at her. "So, what are you going to do."

"What I have too." Emma sadly said. She was going to be a responsible parent, she had to be. It wasn't her son's fault that she had been so stupid as to let this happen. Truly if she were single and not in a predicament, she would be ecstatic, but she wasn't single, and Regina was all she could think about. "Regina is going to break up with me."

"I don't think that." Her dad tried to comfort her, "she is going to be extremely pissed off, but she loves you. You guys will get through it." Sighing Emma just nodded.

_**Regina**_

Emma had been dodging her calls or at least it felt like it. Whenever she called to check in with her

girlfriend the call would be forwarded to her voice mail or Emma would just text her back saying she was

busy. Everyone she talked to call her crazy. They kept telling her that Emma was currently busy

getting things handled for her grandmother. Which Regina knew and could acknowledge that yes that

was part of the reason, but there was this nagging feeling saying it was something more. She felt it in the

way Emma's mother would act whenever Regina was near. She felt it when she talked to Emma and her girlfriend sounded preoccupied or avoid long conversations. It was an unsettling feeling knowing there was a secret that involved her. Sometimes she would catch glimpses of gossip that was about her, but she could never identify what it was. That was until one night while having dinner with Mary Margaret was it that the older woman slipped up.

"I want you to know Regina I consider you family and no matter what happens between you and Emma." The pixie hair woman fidget in her seat at the dinner table.

"Thank you that's reassuring," Regina raised and eye brow.

"Also, if Emma does happen to make a mistake like have a child with someone else, I want you to know

you will be my only daughter in law."

"That's an odd thing to say Mary."

"Well no I was just saying that," then it hit her that within Mary Margaret's rambling was the secret.

"Emma has another child? With who? Did she cheat on me?" A storm of emotions flowed through her

body.

"No what that's silly. Emma would never-" anger coursing through her body Regina slammed her hand

on the table.

"STOP!" rushing away from the table and grabbing her phone she proceeded outside to call Emma. Like

the normal It when to voicemail. 10 times this happened on the last time she left a voicemail, "I swear to

God Emma if you do not pick up this fucking phone soon, I will pack mine and my children's shit and leave you." Minutes later her phone started ringing.

"Regina babe what is going on." Emma sounded panicked.

"I will give you a chance to tell me the truth about this other child!" venom course through her body.

Emma stayed quiet a little longer then she had patients for, "well!".

"I wanted to tell you in person." Her voice was quiet, "I just found out about her. His name is Alek and he is a little younger then Henry."

"How fucking stupid are you? First me now some cheap bitch in Arizona." Her tears were now falling.

"I know." Emma whispered and Regina could tell Emma was crying now as well.

"Are you even sure she is yours?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Silence came over line, "I'm sorry babe."

"I don't even know what to say." Regina rubbed her face feeling her emotions exhausting her.

"Please," Emma's voice cracked, "don't leave me. I I can't live without you."

"I need some time Em. Please don't call or text me till you get back."

"Please Regina."

"I need some time to think. Goodbye Emma." She hung up the phone and turned it off knowing Emma

would call her straight back. She later went home by herself leaving the boys with Emma's mother. Crawling into her cold bed she shared with Emma and cried herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys another chapter so soon what! I know I down loaded word onto my phone so bam found myself righting more. I know the sudden arrival of Emma's new baby mama throws everything in a blender but I promise it will be worth it for the whole story line. Thanks for the support even the haters. Let me know what you think and thank you again.

* * *

Emma

She fucked up. She never fucked up so hard before in her life. That's saying a lot, because she the embodiment of fuck up. She was so pissed off at herself. This was her fifth cigarette since she had called Regina. Regina would beat her if she found out Emma went off the handle with the cigarettes. She need something to take the edge off though and as harmful as they were these death sticks were they are best she could do. The door of her grandmother's house open. The crunch of foot steps were approaching.

"Hey," Sarah's voice called to her.

"Yo," she didn't mean to sound snippy but couldn't help it.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really. I have a lot of emotional issues going on right now." Emma put out the cigarette on the floor and lit another one.

"You should probably slow down on those things." Her caring voice sickened him.

"I am fine." He let the smoke out of his lungs, "what do you want?"

"To check on you. I care for you Em."

"Right." She snapped.

"You know what fuck you. I didn't plan for this to happen you know and he is your fault too." Emma almost forgot about her temper.

"Don't you think I know that. I fucked up. I had something good going now the person I was who I thought I had left behind has shown her head again and has fucking put a tear in my current life." She yelled not meaning for it to be aimed at Sarah but it came out that way.

"Don't you dare yell at me." The other woman seethed.

"I'm not yelling at you." Emma took a deep breath calming herself, "I am venting in your direction." She ran a hand through her hair. "What are we going to do?"

"I cant take care of him Emma."

"What?" The sudden confession caught Emma off guard.

"My family disowned me when they found out. I was struggling to take care of him then your grandmother took me in. I should have told you sooner, but I was afraid." She now had tears building in her eyes, "finding out your grandmother was leaving killed me, because I know I cant take care of him. When I found out you were coming to get her I knew that was a sign from God that you had to take him."

"What?" Emma gasped she didn't think this conversation would be going like this. While yes she would no longer be out her son's life she didn't think it would be like this. "I cant do that Sarah."

"He is your son Emma you cant just let him suffer." Her harsh tone bristled Emma's feathers.

"I am not planning on letting him suffer but I cant take him because it's not right to him." How dare she think Emma would do something so cold. "You are all he has ever known if I just take him away he will freak the fuck out and be messed up for life. We cant do that." Emma sighed pulling out another cigarette. "I must be so stupid for what I am going to suggest next. Why don't you move out to Storybrooke."

"With what money I just told you I was struggling." She rolled her eyes.

"I will pay for it." Yup. Regina was going to bury her.

"Emma I couldn't asked that." Sarah shook her head.

"You didn't." Emma found a bale of hay to sit on. "Look I have already missed so much of his life and I cant let you do this on your own even with my financial support if you lived here. And I cant take him by himself it's not right. So the only solution I can see is you two moving there I will help you get a place and a job."

"What about Regina what is she going to say?"

"Oh I am dead, but she will come around. I hope." Emma internally prayed she was doing the right thing and Regina wouldn't drop her like a sack of potatoes. "You're the mother to one of my children so we are family till I die. Which as I said before will only be a short time longer." Sarah chuckled. Then took her into a deep hug.

"Thank you Emma."

_**Regina**_

"Mrs. Swan called." Her mother took a drink of her coffee.

"What did that nosy woman want." Regina aimlessly stirred her coffee.

"Well she told me about her slip up about Emma's long lost child." Regina chuckled disdainfully.

"I see she still hasn't learned to shut her trap about it." Her mother hmmed at this statement.

"So what are you going to do? Are breaking up with Emma?" Regina sighed. Truthfully she was trying to avoid thinking about the new predicament Emma had put them in.

" Truthfully mother I don't know what I am going to do. I am angry like really angry." She took a sip of her coffee, "you would think she would have learned or realized hey if I want to be sexually active and got a girl pregnant already maybe I should be careful next time." Her mother chuckled.

"Please Regina, Emma is basically a man with her equipment. When you get that sexual drive going there is only one thing she will be focused on."

"So that excuses her actions?"

"Oh dear God no." Her mother leaned back in her chair. "I am saying maybe instead of stressing yourself out. Let her know how unhappy this situation has made you and that she needs to figure out what she is going to do."

"You make it sound so easy." Regina settled back into stirring her coffee. "She is going to want to be in that child's life what if I cant love it like I love my own children? What if that woman wants to be with Emma? Will Emma want to be with her? What if she is a ghetto girl that likes to fight over her baby daddy? What if-" her mother cut her off.

"Regina stop." Her mother placed her hands on top of hers. "Your spiraling. Yes there are a lot of questions but there are two important things you should know if you decide to stay with Emma. One this little boy may not be your son biologically, but he is now your son and you must treat him as such. I have no doubt you will love him. The second thing is that Emma loves you. She really really loves you."

_A week later_

Regina sat at there small kitchen table wearing a pair leggings and large band tee that belonged to Emma. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had light makeup on only because she had not felt like washing her face yet. Emma should be home any second and in preparation for her arrival Regina had taken her children to her parents house for the night.

She had tried multiple time to find a way to keep her self busy. Mostly to show Emma she wasn't anxious for her impeding return. She couldn't focus on any of the tasks she set out to do. So instead she sat at the table drinking a cup of tea waiting for their serious conversation.

While stirring the tea around she heard the distinct jingle of keys in the door. When it opened she could see Emma struggling to bring in her suitcase. Turning Regina could see the surprise on Emma's face to find her waiting.

"Right were doing this now," Emma nervously said, "let me just put this a way real quick and I will be right out." Not ready to use her voice just yet Regina nodded her head. She took a sip of her tea to soothe her emotions. A few minutes later Emma came out of their room with sweats and a tank top. "I just thought I should be comfortable for this." Emma pulled out the chair across from her and sat down. Regina took in the anxious yet tired look on Emma's face. "I guess I should just start," Emma ran a hand through her long blonde hair. "So I met Sarah in Arizona when I moved down there we both we just friends who slept together occasionally. When I came back here I lost contact with her. Then we got to my grandmother's house and she was there I was surprised. She told me that I got her pregnant and that she didn't know how to tell me. Until just now." Being this close and finding out all this new information was stifling. Regina stood up head to the counter and fixed Emma a cup of tea. She then came back sliding the tea to Emma. "Say something," Emma implored.

"I don't know what to say Emma." It was soft and bitter. "I'm torn between crying and stabbing you."

"I don't blame you for doing either." Regina just rolled her eyes indicating she was not in the mood for cuteness.

"What are guy you going to do?"

"Sarah cant take care of Alec by herself. She was going to give me full custody of him, but I couldn't do that. It's not fair to him. So I am helping her by moving her here and finding her a job."

" You did what." Regina deadpans. Her anger had finally caught up with her.

"She is at staying at my parents till I can find her a place." Regina stood up again unable to contain the sudden surge of anger.

"And you didn't think to include me." She yelled there throwing her hands in the air.

"You told me not to call you. What would you have me do leave them on the street. He is my son Regina." Emma stood up as well to stand her ground. "You do not get a say on how I decide to raise my children!" Emma caught what she had said . But it was to late.

"Two out of your fucking three children are mine." Regina was seeing red, "if you cant see that what you decide effects not only me but this family you wanted were we are supposedly a team then I am out. You want me to have no opinion about what your actions have caused fine. But the fuck I will stand here and have no say in how MY children are raised. Do whatever with your new child. I will say on my side and only speak to you about my children." Regina started to walk away, but Emma quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Regina that'd not what I meant. I'm sorry." The words were full of regret and longing.

"Me to. I thought for sure we would work out." Regina pulled her arm away tears now streaming down her face before going to their room and locking the door.

_**Emma**_

She was distracted that she could say for sure. Her fight with Regina had left her on edge. When she woke up the next morning after a horrible nights sleep she woke up to find Regina had already left. She didn't mean to have there talk end up the way it did. But it had now she had to figure away to apologize for everything that had transpired in the last 2 weeks.

It was 9 in the morning after a scalding hot shower she got dressed and headed to Granny's to meet her parents and Sarah. She decided to walk to the diner as to make a stop at the flower shop. There she ordered a weeks worth of flower to be sent to Regina. After she headed to the therapist office to make an appointment with Dr. Hopper. He had helped them a lot over the last couple of years to work out problems.

By 1030 she had made it to the diner and sitting in a booth. They were chatting about who know what, but Emma wasn't listening instead she was pushing around her food. When the door bell rang on the front door Emma jumped up seeing her two sons and Regina walked in the door. When could tell by just looking at her that she had not slept and was definitely not in the mood.

"Ma!" Henry screamed then ran over to her followed by his brother. Emma bent down to be engulfed in a huge hug. "We missed yous."

"Awe I missed you guys too." She kissed them lovingly.

"Come on boys let's go," Regina cut.

"But we want to eat with mom." Regina just glared. Silently telling him her answer.

"Regina come just sit with." Regina tilted her had again silently yelling at her. "At least let the boys sit with me."

"Fine. Since you made it abundantly clear I have no say I guess my feelings on what I think about them being included with your new family at this current time means nothing." Emma felt the verbal slap on her face.

"Regina," but Regina was gone. Emma felt her heart tighten turning she gathered her children.

_**Regina**_

She knew she was being a little ridiculous, but she was upset. The fact that she felt Emma was disregarding her feelings made her even more upset. Storming into work she saw a flower delivery person at the bar. The man looked familiar and as he turned she knew who he was, Daniel.

"Fucking small ass town." She growled.

"Regina oh hey. Um these are for you," He handed her a bouquet of flowers. She put them on the bar. He handed her the clipboard. "You look good." He said genuinely as she signed.

"Don't." She handed him the clipboard with a death stare. He took the warning and left. "Fucking Emma," she cursed before smelling the flowers. A small smile appeared on her face. Then she retired to her office.

_**Emma**_

Tentatively she knocked Regina's office door. Other than Regina being pissed at her it had been a relatively successful day. They had found Sarah a 2 bed room 1 bath apartment for a reasonable price. The kids were getting along great which was important. The last thing she need to do was deal with Regina.

"Come in," her girlfriend called from the other side. "What do you want now. If you have come to tell me you are running away with this woman fine but leave the kids."

"Very funny." Emma rolled her eyes.

"I'm not joking," Regina stared down at her papers. Emma could tell Regina really wasn't working.

"I'm not leaving you Regina. I don't even care for her like that." Emma sighed. Regina didn't say anything. "I made us an appointment with Archie. I know this whole thing is a mess is something we should get professional help with." Regina kept doodling on her paper, "I don't expect this be fixed so easily but I think it needs to start somewhere."

"When?"

"Later today at 4."Regina just nodded. Figuring that is all she would get out of Regina for now she turned to exit the office.

"Thank you for the flowers," Emma nodded happily exiting.


End file.
